Ethereum Mining Wikia
the Wikia. *GPU - graphics processing unit (graphic card) *CPU - central processing unit (processor) *PSU - power supply *Mh/s - also referred to as mega hash per second is a unit measuring your mining speed *ETH/ether - Ethereum coins *OC - over clocking ( tuning your GPUs clocks to go faster resulting in more Hash power) *RIG - in the mining community it is referred to your mining setup. *Mobo - motherboard Getting you started! Obviously to get started you will require a minimum of 500$ might be cheaper if you already own some powerful GPUs because mostly just GPUs are used for mining Ethereum and other coins. There is also no need for fancy i7s or R7s, all you need is strong GPUs. A nice dry and relatively cold place,cheap electricity, some patience, and passion. So lets begin. Creating and setting up your first Ethereum wallet As already stated we are gonna go with the most simple options so if you are an already experienced programmer or miner visit our forums for advanced techniques Why do I need a wallet? A wallet like a real life one is used to store the coins you mine. Getting your wallet The best and most beginner friendly is the Mist/Ethereum wallet. You can get one here Mist wallet. Don't worry GitHub is an open source website and safe place for all mining and non-m ining software and you will encounter it a lot. All you have to do is download the wallet, create a password and you get your personal address. With this address you will revive coins to your wallet its gonna be a big part of your mining operation. What hardware to use The most important part of your mining RIG. What should i use? Again there are many different options and most of them work but i will list a few of the best ones. All prices are based on what I found on the big selling websites. It might differ but not by a lot so please don't get upset if it turns out more as prices change. *Disk - 64Gb SSD (30$) *Operating system - (Windows 7, Windows 8.1, Windows 10 ,Ubuntu) *CPU - Intel Celeron G1840 (40$) - Not much of a power is needed from the Cpu for mining. Every 40-50$ CPU will do just fine. *Mobo - AsRock H81 Pro Btc (60$) - The king of mining supports 6 GPUs and is cheap. Look for how many GPUs a motherboard supports. Best motherboards *PSU - Depends on how many cards and which cards you use. Avarage ( 3x GPU = 850W PSU, 6x GPU = 2x 750w PSU) (70-180$) EASIEST WAY to know how much PSU you need is to just calculate your WATT usage. ( 6x280x = around 1000 watts and CPU,motherboard 120Watts. Soo you need 1120 PSU ( 2x750.)) *RAM - 8gb (30$) *Molex connectors,Ribbon raisers, Usb 3.0 power supply cables ( 5-12$) - Totally your choice. *'GPU - The hardest and most important choice! Next section will be all about GPUs' IMPORTANT! Don't forget motherboard,ram,ssd,CPU also need power, when calculating WATTage and PSU power always add an extra 120Watts for these components. 'All about GPUs' This section is all about GPUs it will get long because there is a lot to say. Disclaimer: Calculations,prices,watts, hashing power is taken from different sites. Obviously you can get more. I took the lowest numbers so you wont be disappointed. The electricity costs depend obviously on how many GPUs you run and how much power they need. Running it without undervolting etc. will result in around 6$-10$ of electricity costs per month. Just subtract if from income if you have to pay electricity. 1 ethereum price at the time the table was made: $15.40 ALL CARDS ARE HIGHLY RECOMMENDED TO BE 3GB+ or AT LEAST 2GB MINIMUM DISCLAIMER These graphic cards are too old now. I'm to lazy to update everything. The guide works great and everything is still the same in mining only newer GPUs are used. Rx 470, 4gb 8gb Rx 480 4gb,8gb and the rx 5xx series which is almost the same as the rx 4xx series. NVidia cards have also become more useful for mining with recent updates to mining software, and ability to lower their power consumption. Combined with the fact that the Radeon cards are often out of stock, or have a marked up price, the GTX series NVidia cards can be just as profitable as the Rx series Radeon GPUs. This is a list of hashing speed and price comparisons for ethereum mining ☀https://www.pyramidreviews.com/cryptocorner/mining-gpu-speed-and-price-comparison/ ONLY RADEON CARDS? ''' Well, yes. Geforce cards at least the ones that are in normal price range are not very good for mining. Radeon cards are the kings of mining and every miner uses Radeon cards. If you have a Geforce cards it's still ok to mine but the hashing power can be 2 times less'! So as we can see mining is very profitable but it has to run 24/7 for months. If that's a difficulty for you maybe don't invest in mining. '''BUT HOW MANY CARDS CAN I USE?' The most common cheap RIG is 4x280x. The richer guys will get 6x 390x. You can have 1 card, you can have 2 cards, 3 cards 4 cards what ever you like just make sure you have enough space on your mobo but we covered that already. Basic information on how to set up your RIG Almost there! What do we have by now? *Ethereum wallet *CPU,SSD,RAM,OS,PSU,GPUs,MOBO On the picture you see a common RIG frame. You can make on at home, order one or you dont even need one. The frame is very handy to install your GPUs and Mobo. For the assembly try to find some basic computer tutorials its just plugging in cards and cables no rocket science. The next step is getting power from PSU to GPUs Questions about power supply come up every day but it is actually totally simple. What ever PSU you buy wont have enough PINS ( cables to connect psu to Gpu) to connect all GPUs if you have 2 or more. Your next step is to buy Ribbon raisers or Molex connectors or direct usb power supply from PSU to graphic card ( not all PSUs got that). Great tutorial check it. This must have explained all your questions about setting up your mining rig. To pool or not to pool, and your basic software Phew. Our mining rig is standing in the corner just waiting to run 24/7 sweat at 60 degrees all day everyday. So lets give him that pleasure. To pool or not to pool biggest question! Most people say that pool mining and solo mining doesn't differ and after a period of time the gains are the same. Nobody really knows and there still is a lot of discussion. But what we know is that if you are under 300 Mh/s its better to mine in a pool because then you are a part of an big community with similar Hashing power and you get part of the blocks. Lets just say we are gonna pool because if you run a rig greater than 300Mh/s you probably aren't even reading this. What pool should i use? First of all i'm not associated with any pools to get that straight out of the way. I'm just gonna link you a few pools that ar ein best names by the community. Localization : Ethereum mining pool (Europe, Turkey) Ethermine, huge pool over 2,5k workers Stable and good working pool There are also etherrocks, dwarfpool, coinpool lets just say there are a lot of pools but the two i linked are the ones proven to pay out what you mine. How does a pool actually work? Do I get a lot less coins because I'm a small fish in a big pool? No, you don't. You are paid what your hashing power is. When the pool finds a block all the workers work on it and send their share of work. And you are paid for each share you send. How many shares you send depends on how much Hashing power you have and has nothing to do if somebody has 100 times more than you. What software should i use? The most common miners are *Perfectmine - very efficient, lets you mix GPUs *For all your Radeon cards the best out here Claymore *Radeon and Geforce miner QTMINER *CUDA miner for all your geforce needs Best mining drivers for all your ATI cards are 15.12 (Crimson). I wont go into detail of how to set up the miners because each page i linked has its own tutorials on how to do it.' NO YOU DONT HAVE TO BE A PROGRAMMER TO UNDERSTAND IT. ITS SIMPLE .BAT FILE COMMANDS(COPY PASTE).' How to make your own . bat file Open your basic Notepad. I assume you are gonna use Claymores miner because as i already explained Radeons are the kings of mining and the miner is the most efficient. Now all you have to do is copy paste this into the Notepad and change your address. Its a basic command to run the miner. Its gonna work and once you get a nahg on it you can give more complex commands to squeeze out the most of the GPU. EthDcrMiner64.exe -epool eu1.ethermine.org:14444 -ewal "PASTE YOUR ADDRES FROM WALLET HERE".myfirstrig -epsw x ''' Now you just press save as and type name: RUN.bat and you made your bat file. To start the miner now you just run this file. '''Congratulations! Your DAG is starting to load and your first Hash reports are coming in. After a day you should see your first Ethereum coins in your own wallet free to use on the internet. 'The end' If the Wikia helped you in anyway i'm glad. Its my hobby and my passion. For more advanced questions and problems visit Reddit ether mining or the original ethereum forums For any suggestions,corrections please contact me and i will gladly add it. p.s if you feel generous and the wiki helped you, you can support me at 0x3bc3522Afc3aaddcaB97A6A8e55d83D3Dd3470d2 Latest activity If you are using rx 480 it will give you more profits and less electricity consume. I also build a rig with 6 RX 480 from this guide (http://www.thecryptomining.info/2017/04/6-gpu-ethereum-mining-rig-guide.html) it cost me very cheap and produce 150 mh/s of mining speed. Hope this will helpful for you guys! Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.